


Old Man

by stuckontheceiling



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Punishment, Spanking, its all good bb, lil bit of chokin, lil bit of degrading u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckontheceiling/pseuds/stuckontheceiling
Summary: You tease Frankie by calling him an old man before going out on a date night. When you get home, he shows you just how he really feels about it.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Original Female Character(s), Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Kudos: 26





	Old Man

You’ve just finished putting the finishing touches to your makeup when Frankie comes and stands at the door of the bathroom. He’s wearing his glasses again. He rarely ever wears them. You like how he looks in them. You’ve only seen him wear those a couple times, typically for reading or driving at night and each time you’ve had the same thought. He looks like a sexy, old man. **  
**

“Ready to go, babe?” Frankie says, adjusting the dress shirt he has tucked into his pants. Date night is certainly going to be fun tonight.

“Yeah.” You say, “Let’s go, old man.”

–

You know that you had set him off. He wasn’t acting anymore different than usual but the air around him told you everything you needed to know. Frankie was going to get you for saying that to him right before you had to leave for your reservations. You know that if the two of you weren’t about to be late for dinner, Frankie would have taken you right then and there.

The second you walked through the door of your home, he grabbed you and shoved you up against the wall, putting one of his big hands around your throat.

“You wanna tell me what the fuck you meant by calling me an old man, baby girl?” He hissed in your ear.

“I-” You try to speak but his other hand has hiked the skirt of your dress up and is already touching between your legs, fingers roughly rubbing your clit through your underwear.  
  


“You? You what?” He says, just as he moves your panties to the side and shoves two fingers in you. “You wanted to tease your daddy? Wanted to rile him up?”

His thick fingers are ever so slowly pumping in and out of you, just enough to give you something but not at all what your body is begging for at this moment. His hand around your throat moves down to squeeze tightly on one of your breasts. You moan at the sensation. The hand travels down to grab your leg and hold it up so it wraps around his body. His nose is digging into your neck as he starts to bite just below your ear. The speed of his fingers starts to quicken. The base of his hand just barely hits your clit.

“F-Frankie, Frankie…kiss me.” You manage to squeak out.

“Wrong name, babygirl.”

He pulls his fingers out of you quickly. You whine at the loss, knowing you’re getting it for that mistake. He moves down on his knees, his face lined up at your center. He brings the leg he was holding up to rest on his shoulder as his mouth hovers over you.

“Tell me you want it, baby.” He breathes into you.

“I want it. I want it so bad, Daddy.” You look down and see him looking up at you between his lashes, glasses still perched on the edge of his nose. Mentally, you curse whoever created the universe for making him so goddamn gorgeous.

The minute you said ‘daddy’ is when he begins licking you up and down. Your hands go immediately to the soft curls of his hair. His perfect nose rubs down on your clit, almost as if he’s doing it on purpose. The heat of his mouth is too much for you and you try to squirm away but his hands are holding your hips tight against the wall.

His tongue slithers up to spend time circling your clit and you’re in such euphoria that you don’t even notice his hand crawl its way down from its place on your hip. The minute you realize is when his fingers have found their way back inside of you.

“O-oh my god.” Your grip on his hair tightens causing him to speed up his movements.

You can feel your release approaching. Your eyes squeeze shut. “I’m gon-”

“You’re close, baby?” His lips come away from your body. “You’re gonna cum for Daddy?”

“Yes…oh god, yes. I’m-” You’re almost there. Almost there an-

Frankie immediately removes himself from you. He drops the leg that was on his shoulder and stands up. He grabs your face so your cheeks are squishing together.

“Pathetic slut.” He spits at you. “You thought I was gonna let you finish that easily?”

“Please.” You struggle to get out. He roughly turns your head to the side and looks down at you.

“God, you’re such a fucking whore for me, aren’t you?” You nod as best as you can in his hands. He lets go of your face and steps back slightly. “Go to the fucking bedroom and get undressed for me.”

You stand there for just a moment to catch your breath. Frankie doesn’t like that.

“Now.” He barks at you. You scurry past him but not before his large hand smacks you hard on the ass.

Once in the bedroom, you shuffle your dress off quickly as well as your bra and underwear. You don’t know where you should place yourself. Should you be standing? Laying on the bed? On your knees? You look around the room, looking around for a place to wait for your lover.

That’s when he enters the room. He’s holding a glass of whiskey in one hand and he’s sucking your taste off his fingers. The way he’s looking at you almost has you melting into a puddle right then and there.

“God, you taste so good, baby.” Frankie says, slowly pulling his fingers out of his mouth. “I could have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

He stands in front of you now, softly placing his hand on your jaw. His thumb caresses your bottom lip as he takes a sip of his whiskey.

“Such pretty lips.” He dips his thumb into your mouth and you begin to suck on it fervently. “They’d look even prettier wrapped around my cock.”

He doesn’t even have to tell you. You’re already on your knees in front of him, working on his belt. He’s standing so nonchalant as you pull his hard-on free from the confines of his pants. You lick your lips hungrily and look up at Frankie through your eyelashes. His free hand finds purchase on your head. You stick your tongue out and lick the tip of his cock. He hisses and tightens the grip on your hair.

“Get to fucking work.” He growls down at you. You open your mouth wider and let him inside, tongue swirling around to allow your spit and his precum to mix together on his shaft. You go to place a hand on the part of him you can’t fit into your mouth but before you can do so, Frankie is pushing your head further down on his dick. When he reaches the back of your throat, he holds you there until your eyes begin to water. He pulls himself almost all the way out of your throat, giving you a second to breathe. And then he’s full on fucking your face. Your hands flail around for a moment before deciding to grip his backside, almost helping him thrust into your mouth.

“Yeah, baby. Take my cock.” He grunts, taking the final sip of his whiskey. “God, you look so fucking good. Such a pretty, little whore.”

“Mmm.” You moan in response. You begin one hand down to touch yourself while he obliterates your mouth. The second your fingers begin to circle your clit, he pulls his cock out of your mouth. He roughly grabs your face in one of hands, pulling you back up to stand.

“I didn’t fucking say you could touch yourself.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m so-” You whimper in response. Frankie pushes you towards the bed.

“Stop your fucking whining and get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

You immediately do as he says, making sure your ass is high in the air for him. He’s set his whiskey glass down now and is pulling his belt out of the loops of his pants.

“You’re enjoying being a little brat. Aren’t you?” He says coming up behind you, belt in hand. You peek over your shoulder at him and give him a small smile. “We’ll see how you feel after this.”

CRACK!

He brings the belt down on your ass, making you jump a little. It stings but it feels good at the same time.

CRACK! CRACK!

Frankie smacks you with the belt two more times. He brings a hand to rub your ass where the red marks from the belt are already present. He leans forward to kiss your ass cheek and brings his hand closer to your center to swipe at the wetness that has formed from the night’s activities. You arch your back in response, presenting your ass on display for him, basically begging for more.

“You want this cock, baby?” He hums into your skin, pressing small kisses on the marks. “How bad do you want it?”

“Mmm, I want it so bad, Daddy.” You purr, hands gripping the sheets. “Please fuck me. I’ll be a good girl. I promise. Fuck me. Just fuck me please.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg.”

And then without warning, he’s inside you and he’s fucking you. He’s fucking you hard. You release a scream, grip on the sheets tightening just as you tighten yourself around him.

“So. Fucking. Good.” Frankie grunts with each thrust. He brings a hand to lay on your shoulder, the other on your hip. He uses the position to help bring his hips to yours with more passion. The way he’s just going for it makes you feel like you’re not on this earth. He’s hitting all the right spots, making the most ungodly noises escape your throat.

“F-fuck.” You manage to speak. Your voice sounds so distant to you, like someone else is speaking on your behalf. “Just like that. Y-yes.”

“Yeah, baby?” He groans, “You like it when this old man fucks you like that?”

He brings the hand on your hip high in the air before slamming it down on your ass. Your cheeks were still burning from the belt earlier and this only just made that burn feel so much better. The way his hips were hitting yours was perfect. This was everything you had hoped he would do when you teased him earlier in the night.

The hand on your shoulder snakes around your body and grabs your breast tightly as he pulls you up so your back is pressed along his torso. His hot breath is just cascading down your neck, the grunts and moans he’s making are loud in your ear. This new angle is…it’s better. He’s hitting your g-spot perfectly with each thrust. You can feel your end approaching for the second time tonight.

“D-daddy, I’m c-close.” You mewl. He bits down on your neck, sucking at your flesh. “Can I-can I please touch myself? P-please?”

“Fuck–apologize, baby.” He slows down his thrusts, delaying any end in sight for you.

You whine and grab at the hand squeezing hard on your breast. You can hear just how wet you’ve made his cock with each movement he makes.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry for calling you an old man. I won’t do it again. J-just please let me cum. Please, Daddy.”

And with your apology, Frankie speeds back up again. His hand on your breast moves down to find your clit, fingers rubbing it in time with his thrusts. You feel something tighten in your stomach as your release comes fast. A scream that you didn’t know you were holding is released from your throat. Your eyes roll back and you tighten around your lover as he continues to pound into you.

“Yeah, baby. Cum just like that for Daddy.”

While you’re still riding your high, he roughly pushes you back down on your knees. You start to push back onto him, squeezing him hard each time. He claws at your hips, thrusts becoming more erratic as his own release is nearing.

“Are you gonna cum, Daddy?” He growls at the way you talk to him.

“F-fuck yeah, baby. Daddy’s gonna cum right in your tight, little pussy.” His hips thrust hard into you a few more times before he hits one hard, last thrust just as he pulses his release deep inside. You feel him tense up and groan hard as he cums. His breathing is ragged as he slightly falls on top of you.

“Fuck.” He whispers into the skin of your back, pressing a small kiss between your shoulder blades.

“Fuck indeed.” You smile, head pressed into the sheets.

“I should get you cleaned up.” He says. He goes to pull himself from you and you both hiss at the sensation of his cock dragging away from your sore body. Frankie leaves you laying there on the bed in complete bliss as he shuffles to the on-suite bathroom. When he returns, he’s holding a wet washcloth in hand. You hum at him, turning over to lay on your back so he can swipe away the mess between your legs. Once you’re clean, he sets the cloth down on the nightstand closest to him. You sit yourself up as you watch Frankie slowly take the rest of his clothing off, making sure to set those glasses down carefully as not to lose them like his others. You had completely forgotten that he was still mostly dressed while fucking you. You hum at the view of the man before you.

“As good as that was,” He chuckles, climbing onto the bed to lay with you. “My back is now killing me.”

“Mmm, and you wonder why I called you ‘old man.’” You laugh. He goes to grab at you but you’ve already moved from the bed. “Ah, ah. Let me go to the bathroom.”

“Well, when you get back, I’m gonna get you again for that, baby.” He chuckles darkly at you.

“Can’t wait.” You wink at him, shutting the door to the bathroom behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> my friends in the pedro discord im in requested this and i wrote it and i decided to put it on here for other folks.


End file.
